Brave Like Batman
by Micaiah
Summary: Weechester fic inspired by a conversation the boys had in episode 9.15. Sam is 5. Dean is 9.


**This is for Twinchester Angel because she just came right out and asked me when I was going to write this fic. Thanks for always encouraging me! 3**

**Weechester. Sam is 5. Dean is 9. If you've seen episode 9.15 you know where the idea for this fic came from. :)**

* * *

"Dean, look what I made for you!"

Dean blearily opened one eye as Sam bounced up and down on the bed.

"Sammy, why are you always up so early?" Dean burrowed under the blankets. "And why can't you let me sleep?"

"You told me we'd play today, Dean." Sam peeked inside the woolly cocoon Dean had made for himself, his eyes full of excitement. "I made you a costume."

Dean sighed as he tossed back the covers. Any hope he had for more sleep was gone. Sam grinned and handed his brother a red piece of construction paper, which appeared to be cut into a crude shape of the letter S.

"What's this?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's an S."

"Yeah, I can see that…..sorta. What's it for?"

"Your Superman costume!"

"Can Superman have some breakfast first?" His stomach growled loudly and Sam giggled. Dean sleepily stumbled into Pastor Jim's kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Sam scurried to the table, where his costume project was spread.

"Did you eat yet, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Pastor Jim made scrambled eggs."

Sam had scissors and construction paper in hand, his tongue was clamped between his teeth and his brow furrowed in deep concentration. Dean took a seat across from his brother and quickly shoveled his cereal down. When Sam finished with the scissors he proudly held up his work for Dean's inspection.

"Is that a bat?" Dean's only reason for guessing the identity of the object in Sam's hand was the color of the construction paper. Art was not going to be Sam's thing.

Sam beamed. "Yep, I'm gonna be Batman."

"What if I want to be Batman?"

Sam's smile faded and he looked longingly at the bat before sliding it across the table toward Dean. "You can be Batman."

Dean almost felt bad for putting such a forlorn look on Sam's face. "I'm kidding, Sammy. You can be Batman."

"YAY!" Sam grabbed the lop-sided bat and ran from the room as if he was afraid Dean might change his mind.

Pastor Jim came in from the back yard as Dean was rinsing his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jim grinned at him. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

Dean glanced at the clock, which showed it was just a few minutes past ten. "It's still early…..too early."

"Your brother has been up for three hours. He kept asking when he could wake you up."

"Another hour would have been good with me."

"You're going to sleep your life away, boy."

Dean shrugged, wondering what the downside of that would be. It really didn't sound so bad…..as long as he didn't dream of monsters or fire…or worse.

"Did Sammy make you a costume too?"

"I think he wanted to but I have to go to church for a while and take care of some things. Lunch is in the fridge."

Jim paused as he started out the door. "I hate that I have to work while you boys are here. I'd bring you along but I'm counseling a couple. You guys would get bored just sitting around the church, trying to be quiet."

As if on cue, Sam began singing the Batman theme song at the top of his lungs from the adjoining room.

Dean motioned toward the living room. "I think you might have a little trouble with Sammy being quiet. Really, it's okay. We're used to taking care of ourselves."

Jim frowned. "I know but that doesn't mean I like it."

"We'll be fine. Hey, can I use your video camera?"

"You know how to work it?"

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out after watching you with it the other night."

Jim nodded. "Okay, sure. Maybe I can watch the adventures of Superman and Batman when I get home."

Dean laughed. "I'm sure if Sammy has anything to say about it, you won't have a choice."

* * *

"Okay, I think that's got you all fixed up, Batman."

Sam hopped up on the bed so he could admire himself in the dresser mirror. The construction paper bat was attached to his chest with safety pins Dean had found in Pastor Jim's junk drawer in the kitchen. His cape was a dark blue towel stolen from the bathroom. Dean had commandeered a red one for himself.

"I still need a mask, Dean!"

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" With a flourish, Dean pulled out a black tie he'd found in Jim's room while retrieving the video camera.

"That's not a mask."

"Trust me, it will be."

Sam gave his brother a doubtful look but watched closely as Dean cut two holes in the black cloth.

"I don't think Pastor Jim is going to be happy about that, Dean."

"When have you ever seen him wear a tie? He always has that collar thing on. Here, turn around."

Sam obediently turned and Dean knotted the tie at the back of Sam's head. Dean could see Sam's reflection in the mirror. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, Batman, are we ready?"

Sam's grin disappeared and he nodded solemnly. "Yes, Superman, we're ready."

* * *

Sam was running around Pastor Jim's backyard, singing the Batman theme song and pretending to beat up bad guys, which usually involved punching a pillow or two that came from Jim's lawn furniture. Dean was recording his brother's antics but quite honestly, he'd gotten a bit bored. He was really too old to play super hero but he'd never break a promise to his little brother. He just wished there was some way to make it a bit more exciting.

Dean gazed around the back yard, his eyes settling on Jim's tool shed. It wasn't very big, the roof not much taller than the average man. On one side of the shed stood an old swing set that Sam still used on occasion, on the other side was a mound of mulch that Jim used on his flower beds and garden.

Pulling up a lawn chair for a makeshift tripod, Dean arranged the camera so it was facing the shed, zoomed the lens appropriately and framed the shot he was looking for. When he was satisfied, he scrambled up to the roof, using the swing set as a ladder. When he stood up on top of the shed, he found Sam looking up at him.

"What are you doing up there, Dean?"

Dean glanced down at the pile of mulch. "Superman is going to fly. Stand back, Sammy."

_Okay, so it's more like Superman is going to jump._

The distance was a little farther than Dean had anticipated but he was still sure he could make the jump safely. If not, the camera would catch him doing one of the dumbest things he'd done so far in his short life. Dean grinned. He was sure it wouldn't be the first.

"Up, up and away!" Dean yelled as he leapt from the shed, the ground rushing toward him. Bending his knees on the landing, he managed to stay upright, much to his surprise.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, this mulch stinks…..kinda like you, Sammy." Dean's eyes searched the yard for his brother. "Sammy?"

"Me next!" Sam cried from above him.

Terror fastened an icy grip around Dean's heart. "SAMMY, NO!"

Dean's cry came too late. Sam propelled himself from the roof and Dean knew it wasn't going to end well before Sammy hit the ground. Sam landed hard, just short of the mulch, and Dean heard bone breaking from where he stood. His feet seemed powerless to move until Sammy began to wail.

"Sammy, I'm here." Dean knelt beside him, trying to assess the damage. Sam was curled on his side, holding his left arm close to his chest. Dean could see it was swelling rapidly. "Do you hurt anywhere besides your arm?"

Sam shook his head as tears spilled down his cheeks. Dean gently removed Sam's mask and saw his own fear reflected in his brother's eyes.

"Okay, kiddo, can you sit up?"

With Dean's help, Sam managed to get into a sitting position. Dean took the towel Sam had been wearing as a cape and fashioned it into a sling for his brother's arm.

"It hurts, Dean." Sam sniffed, wiping at his face with his free hand. Tears, along with mulch, were smeared across his cheeks. Dean would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified.

_Sammy could have died because of me._

Dean swallowed hard. "I know it hurts, Sammy, but I need you to be brave, okay? You're Batman. Batman is brave."

Dean noticed his bike from last summer propped up behind the tool shed.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean helped his brother to his feet.

Dean wheeled the bike from behind the shed, testing the tires, which were only about halfway flat. He straddled the bike and scooped his brother up onto the handle bars. Sam whimpered in pain.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean held on to Sam with one arm while steering the bike with the other. "Just lean against me, okay? I got you, Sammy. I'm not going to let you fall." _Not again._

Dean felt his brother sag against him and he tightened his grip. "Just hang on, Sammy. The hospital's not far."

Dean peddled for all he was worth, unaware that his Superman cape was flying straight out behind him as he made a beeline down 10th Street toward the hospital. The only thing on his mind was his little brother.

* * *

Dean was pacing the length of the hallway when someone called his name. Glancing up he saw Pastor Jim coming toward him and his composure began to falter.

"Dean, what happened?" Jim knelt in front of him. "Where's Sam?"

"He fell." Dean whispered. His voice appeared to have left him along with all the strength in his legs.

"Whoa, hey, take it easy." Jim grabbed Dean by the arms and steered him over to a row of chairs. Dean sank heavily into the nearest one.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Dean closed his eyes, replaying the events over in his head as he explained what had happened to Pastor Jim. Remembering Sam's whimpers of pain made him feel sick.

"Why didn't you call me, Dean? Or at least call 911?"

Dean shook his head. "I just had to get him here…..I didn't want him to wait."

"Where's Sam now?"

Dean pointed toward a closed door. "They wouldn't let me go in with him."

Jim gave Dean a comforting pat on the leg. "Just stay here. I'll find out what's going on."

Dean watched as Pastor Jim talked to the lady behind the reception desk who'd been keeping an eye on him ever since the doctor had taken Sam away. Dean heard Jim thank the woman and then he returned to Dean's side, sitting in the chair next to him.

"The doctor will be out soon. Sammy's going to be just fine. Busted his arm but other than that, he's okay."

Dean tried desperately to blink back the tears that suddenly filled his eyes. "I was so stupid."

"Dean, this isn't your fault," said Jim softly.

"I'm supposed to take care of him." Dean's voice broke. "What if he had died?"

"You're too hard on yourself, son."

"Dad's going to kill me."

"He'll do no such thing. I don't allow killing in my house."

Jim grinned at him and Dean tried to return the favor.

"These things happen, Dean. Little brothers are going to try and imitate big brothers and sometimes they get hurt. Not everything is your fault. When are you going to realize that?"

_But it is my fault. It's my job to take care of Sammy._

The arrival of the emergency room doctor saved Dean from having to think of an answer for Pastor Jim.

"How's he doing, doc?" asked Pastor Jim.

"We just finished with his cast." The doctor smiled down at Dean. "Are you Dean?"

"Yes, sir," replied Dean. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. He's had some pain medication so he's a little loopy but he keeps asking for you." The doctor looked at Pastor Jim. "If you could sign some papers at the front desk, I'll take Dean back to see his brother. Just come on in when you're done and Sam will be ready to go."

Dean followed the doctor down the hall to the door that had been off limits to him until now. The doctor held the door open for Dean. "I'll be just outside if you need anything. I'll send Jim in to get you when he's done."

"Thanks," murmured Dean. He'd already spotted Sam lying on one of the beds in the room. He looked so small. Dean willed his legs to work as he made his way toward his little brother.

"DEAN!" Sam's good hand reached for his brother. "Where you been so long? I missed you."

_Oh, yeah, definitely loopy._

"Hey, kiddo." Dean grasped his brother's hand. "They made me wait out in the hall."

"Oh."

"How's your arm?"

"I broked it." Sam held up the cast for his brother to admire. "Cool, huh?"

Dean grinned. "Only if it leaves a scar."

Sam giggled, his eyes getting heavier by the minute.

"Hey, Sammy….."

Sam's eyes flew open. "Dean, I hafta tell you somethin'."

"I have to tell you something too, Sammy."

"Wha?"

Dean wondered if his brother would even remember this conversation later but he had to get this off his chest now before the weight of it crushed him.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

"'s okay, Dean. Now my turn?"

Dean sighed. _Nope, Sammy was never going to remember this_.

"Sure, Sammy."

"I don't wanna be Batman no more." Sam's eyes focused on his brother, obviously trying to stay awake. "I'm not brave enough."

Dean felt as though a knife was twisting inside him. "Sammy, that's not true. You were very brave, just like I asked you to be."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I was scared."

"I was scared too, Sammy. Being scared doesn't mean you're not brave." Dean tightened his grip on his brother's small hand. "It just means you don't let fear get the best of you."

"You were brave like Batman, Dean." Sam's eyelids drooped almost shut. "You be Batman."

"Who's going to be Superman?"

Sam yawned, finally closing his eyes. "Don't need Superman….got you…."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!**


End file.
